otra historia
by IRRISSE
Summary: los sentimientos son volatiles y casi siempre resultan como uno menos lo espera
1. Default Chapter

Lo hice en un momento donde estaba aburrida asi que no es muy buena, peo espero que les guste.

* * *

No es fácil todo esto pero quien podría decir que pasaría nadie me había hacho sentir as

y a logrado quitarme el sueño de esta manera.

Y sin embargo se que seré juzgada y criticada por lo que esto implica.

El siempre fue un buen amigo y nunca me atreví a mirar a nadie mas que a Seiya. Que es

lo que va a pasar ahora.

Me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos y sin embargo fui rechazada.

Se que soy correspondida en el fondo pero el no va a dejar que nada pase no mientras que

piense que su mejor amigo aun me ama.

Pero lo que el no sabe es que nunca lo a hecho siempre a amado a otra y me confunde.

Confunde amor con cariño y responsabilidad.

El también esta confundido lo noto, esta mas serio que de costumbre y me mira y la mira

como si lo que estuviera pensando le pesara.

La quiere lo se pero también esta confundido entre el amor fraternal y el real.

Es lo que me gusta de el su lealtad.

Mis sentimientos fueron tan repentinos, creo que demasiado repentinos lo quise negar

durante tanto tiempo y no me fue posible.

Seiya siempre fue tan bueno conmigo y me sentía tan mal por que no me explicaba como

había llegado a suceder de repente lo vi y fue como si miles de estrellas estuvieran dentro

de mi.

Fue como si mi cosmos estuviera ardiendo al máximo y solo basto una mirada.

No se que hacer ...

Me da miedo lastimar a Seiya pero quiero intentar ganar el corazón de quien quiero

ahora.

Seiya...-dije con una voz vacilante- tenemos que hablar.

Continuara

Lo siento es mi primer fic y la verdad es que no creí que fuera tan difícil .

* * *

Sugerencias y comentarios son aceptados


	2. el viaje

Una mañana a soleada todos en la mansión Kido. Todos ya estaban despiertos esperando

el desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa Saori, te noto distraída, estás bien?- pregunto Shun a Saori.

-Si, lo siento solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo.

El comedor era un verdadero circo ya que todos estaban impacientes por el desayuno.

Cuando al fin apareció Seiya con solo unos platos de cereal todos quisieron golpearlo.

-Seiya si solo tenias que ponerle leche al cereal ¿ Por qué te tardaste tanto? –pregunto

Ikki.

Bueno la verdad es que los huevos se me quemaron y las salchichas también así

que lo único que se me ocurrió fue darles cereal.

Espero que hayas limpiado y recogido tus desastres Seiya- dijo Saori muy seria.

Terminando el desayuno todos se fueron al jardín simplemente a pasar el día ya que muy

pocas veces podían hacerlo.

Te sigo notando un poco rara Saori ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto de nuevo Shun

No de verdad no es nada – si supieras- solo es cansancio, creo que me voy a

acostar temprano hoy.

Si tu lo dices, entonces no te preguntare mas.

¿Por qué no juegas con ellos se ve que se divierten?

Bueno tu sabes el deporte no se me da muy bien, pero tu tranquila pienso ir hoy en la noche.

¡cielos lo olvide¡ vamos a salir hoy en la noche que bien ahora si no voy a dormir

nada.

Tranquila te puedes disculpar y ya. Además no creo que Seiya sea el único que

vaya a ir sin pareja.

- Así que todos siguen mal en cuanto a las relaciones.

Sip, Hyoga sigue sin saber si quiere a Fleur o no, Ikki no encuentra a nadie a la

altura de Esmeralda y yo sigo en las mismas. Creo que el único que va a llevar

pareja es Shiryu.

Así que él y Shunrei se reconciliaron – pregunto algo tensa.

No para nada, ya encontró alguien mas.

Vaya bastante rápido, claro que no me sorprende, me sorprendía mas que

siguieran juntos, la verdad.

Lo dices por que él siempre se iba, nunca sabia cuando iba regresar y el no le

correspondía lo suficiente.

Si todo eso, la verdad es que ella aguanto bastante, pero que se le va ser. Y ¿como

se llama su nueva chica?

No lo se apenas la vamos a conocer hoy.

Señorita tiene un paquete urgente en la puerta – Dijo Tatsumi

Se levanto, sintiendo una gran presión en el corazón y eso le dio el tiempo para

serenarse e ir a la puerta.

Recibió el mensaje y se extraño ya que venia directamente de Grecia pero no del

Santuario.

Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió el mensaje era del mismo Zeus su padre, pero para que le

escribiría.

Al leer la carta se dio cuenta de que tenia que decirle a los caballeros lo antes posible solo

para que no hicieran planes para sus vacaciones.

-Hey chicos necesito hablar con ustedes- grito Saori

Todos se dirigieron hacia dentro y esperaron hasta que Saori apareció en la sala .

Bueno acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi padre.

Y eso es malo Saori, por que con la cara que tienes parece que si- dijo ikki.

Saori lo mira con ojos de querer matarlo.

-Bueno pues no es malo simplemente es..., bueno sorpresivo.

Miren el mensaje decía que quiere asegurarse que todo este bien por aquí y nos

convocado a una isla secreta o algo así al sur de Grecia .

-¿Dijiste nos? Y por que también nosotros-pregunto Hyoga

-Bueno pues es que alguien tiene que cuidarme.

¿Qué quieres decir?- volvió a preguntar Hyoga

Pues mira la verdad es que siempre me pregunta por que ustedes siempre tienen

que salvarme y los caballeros dorados no hacen nada. Así que decidió probar a los

caballeros dorados para ver si son lo suficientemente fuertes.

¿y tu que le respondiste con todo esto?

Bueno pues nada acabo de recibir el mensaje, pero me dijo que tienen que ir todos

los caballeros de atenea y me dijo que no me preocupara por el santuario que el

se encargaría de protegerlo.

Pues si tenemos que ir no creo que tengamos muchas opciones o si.

- Pues la verdad no y no tienen de que preocuparse por que lo mas seguro es que solo

les haga unas cuantas preguntas y sea todo.

Si claro como siempre se a distinguido por su generosidad-dijo Seiya.

¿Que quieres decir con eso Seiya?

Bueno pues, por ejemplo las tareas que le puso a Hércules por ejemplo no fueron

muy leves que digamos y eso que era su hijo.

Bueno pues...

O que te parece todas las infidelidades que a cometido no me digas que son muy

buen ejemplo- interrumpió Hyoga

Es que....

Y bueno sino mencionamos que mata a sus propios hijos si el sabe que pondrá en

peligro su reino o como se diga – esta vez interrumpiendo Shiryu

Bueno pero....

Y también sin mencionar que se comió a tu propia madre – dijo ikki

Bueno ya esta bien ya se que no es una pera en dulce pero tiene buen corazón y

les va dar una oportunidad.

Si tu lo dices.

- Bien nos vamos mañana de acuerdo los quiero listos.


End file.
